This invention relates to folding cribs; and more particularly, to a folding crib structure constructed in a suitcase or similar piece of luggage.
A problem that has continuously confronted the parents of infants is the problem of providing adequate and safe bed facilities for the infant when traveling, particularly when visiting friends or relatives who do not have a crib, a playpen, or the like. To solve this problem, parents generally purchase folding playpens or one of the several different types of folding cribs available on the market. While these playpens and cribs can be folded when not in use, they are even in the folded state rather bulky and not readily transportable other than by private automobile. Even when traveling by automobile these prior art cribs are not easily transported since they take up a large amount of space in the automobile. When traveling by bus, plane or train, it is practically impossible to take along these prior art cribs or playpens.
This invention overcomes the problem of providing a crib for an infant when traveling. The crib structure of this invention is as easily transported as any piece of luggage and has the appearance of an ordinary suitcase when folded and closed. Further, the overall weight of the structure is comparable to a light packed suitcase.